


Trauma

by Fulltimegoddessofmischief



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Depressed!Tom, Gen, RPF OS
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulltimegoddessofmischief/pseuds/Fulltimegoddessofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom a toujours souffert de ses rapports aux autres, toujours trahi, jamais compris...Ou comment la psyché peut détruire un être qui n'a rien demandé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trauma

Disclaimer : Bill et Tom s’appartiennent à eux-mêmes, je ne gagne pas le moindre centime avec cette histoire et ils ne sont aucunement impliqués dans mes bêtises ( :  
Je ne possède que l’histoire.

 

-Non Madame, le traumatisme est bien plus profond que cela, on ne peut pas expliquer le pétage de plombs de votre fils qu'avec ça. Pouvez-vous m'éclairer un peu sur son vécu, sur ce qui l'a conduit ici? Il n'a pas voulu me parler, ni parler à quiconque d'ailleurs. Il se borne à répéter le mot "ami" depuis son arrivée, cela fait tout de même un mois.

Marylin leva la tête et laissa échapper un lourd soupir, lourd de tristesse et d'amertume, tristesse de voir son fils réduit à cette boule de nerfs gémissante, amertume de ne pas avoir vu ce qui se tramait dans le dos de Tom.

-Vous savez, Tom a toujours été un garçon très sociable, mais les autres lui en ont fait baver, pour quelles raisons ça je ne le sais pas, mais il revenait en pleurs chaque soir lorsqu'il était en primaire, et je savais en voyant sa frimousse trempée que sa journée n'avait pas été facile. Il a toujours souffert d'un manque affectif, pas de notre côté du moins...En fait je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas...

-Un manque d'amis je suppose?

-Je crois, il n'en a jamais eu un seul...Ah si, attendez que je me souvienne, quand il est entré en dernière année de primaire une fillette est arrivée, Camille je crois, et un soir j'ai vu Tom rentrer avec le sourire, mais un vrai sourire qui lui mangeait le visage comme quand il était tout petit...Il m'a parlé d'elle, vraiment longuement, il m'a dit qu'il s'était fait une copine; j'étais heureuse pour lui et suis encore heureuse qu'il ait croisé sa route...

-Camille, Camille, attendez voir, c'est la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair qui vient le voir si souvent?

-Oui c'est exact...Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui arriverait à lui faire remonter la pente, ça fait vingt ans qu'ils se connaissent.

Marylin vit le praticien prendre des notes sur son calepin, ainsi qu'un air pensif prendre place sur le visage aux tempes poivre et sel.

-Bien, sinon, pouvez-vous reprendre?

-Puis il est entré au collège, vu que Camille a deux ans de moins que lui ils ne se ont pas retrouvés au collège ensemble. Les choses ont continué, vous voyez, Tom aime beaucoup lire, il se plonge corps et âme dans la connaissance et il est vraiment curieux; cet amour du savoir ne lui a pas apporté que de bonnes choses, les autres adolescents le mettaient au ban de ce microcosme qu'est le collège...Je savais qu'il en souffrait quelque peu, mais il n'en parlait pas. Il disait que les livres ne le laisseraient pas tomber, eux. Il intériorise tout et tenter de l'obliger à parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur le braquait, alors nous avons laissé filer.  
J'avais ouï dire qu'il s'était fait quelques amis, pour apprendre quelque temps plus tard que ces individus se servaient de lui et s'étaient payé sa tête de A à Z...  
Malgré tout ça, assez paradoxalement, Tom a toujours pu discuter avec moi, il venait même de son propre chef tant que ça ne le touchait pas de trop près.

-Il était comment physiquement, le physique était-il un objet de rejet ou de moqueries, son style vestimentaire avait-il quelque chose de particulier? Je regrette d'avoir à poser ce genre de question, mais je sais à quel point les enfants et adolescents peuvent être mauvais les uns envers les autres dès que l'on touche le domaine physique ou vestimentaire.

-Bien non, Tom a toujours été svelte et plutôt beau, il prenait soin de lui et de sa tenue, à cette époque il s'habillait à la manière des rappeurs Américains, c'est à dire avec des vêtements dont le nombre de X devant le L ne se compte plus passé les trois premiers.

-Oui, en somme rien pouvant provoquer ce type de moqueries...

-Quand Camille est entrée au collège à son tour j'ai senti Tom se détendre un peu, il était moins plongé dans ses livres, il sortait un peu de sa bulle de savoir et de travail et nous avons de nouveau pu le voir passer du temps avec son frère ainé; Bill. Et quand il est entré au lycée les moqueries ont cessé, du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, il avait du succès avec les filles, il est sorti avec quelques unes d'entre elles si mes souvenirs sont bons, mais ça n'a jamais duré bien longtemps...Ces greluches, pardonnez la crudité du terme, s'étaient toutes moquées de lui, toutes vous m'entendez.  
Puis lorsqu'il est entré en première il s'est lié d'amitié avec un groupe de personnes de sa classe, je l'ai vu se détendre, passer un peu moins de temps dans ses livres et avec sa guitare et un peu plus dehors, avec eux. J'aurais dû l'en empêcher lorsque j'y repense...Mais il semblait vraiment heureux, il semblait s'être fait de vrais amis avec lesquels il pouvait partager sa passion pour la musique, alors encore une fois je me suis tue et ai laissé faire, je le voyais heureux, je n'allais pas lui ôter ça.

Le psychiatre fronça les sourcils, commençant à saisir le nœud du problème.

-Quelque chose me dit que ce groupe est en partie à l'origine du burn out émotionnel que Tom traverse actuellement...

-Vous avez raison, les années ont passé, ils ont passé leur BAC et ont continué à se voir régulièrement, puis Tom a commencé à me faire part de son sentiment d'être comme une pièce rapportée dans ce groupe...

Tout à coup, un grand bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir ainsi que des cris apeurés, le médecin sortit en trombe de la pièce et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois, Tom se trouvait assis contre le mur, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, répétant le seul mot qu'il consentait à dire depuis un mois "ami".  
Puis quand le trentenaire leva la tête, le coeur du médecin se fendit en lisant la détresse peinte sur les traits tirés par la fatigue et la colère. Le visage entier du jeune homme criait sa détresse d'avoir été trompé, abusé de cette manière...Sa tristesse de ne pas être aimé autant qu'il le voudrait.

Marylin sortit alors du bureau et s'arrêta brusquement, comme frappée en plein visage, au beau milieu du couloir sans oser approcher son propre fils. Elle se mit à pleurer, des torrents de larmes dévalant ses joues, lui irritant la peau. Elle se demanda alors ce que son fils avait bien pu faire pour mériter pareil traitement, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour devoir souffrir autant de ses rapports avec les autres. Elle recula et sortit de la clinique au pas de course, presque aveuglée par ses larmes; elle déverrouilla machinalement sa voiture et se laissa tomber sur le siège conducteur, laissant libre cours à ses sanglots, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Cherchant frénétiquement son téléphone, elle appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide correspondant à son fils aîné.

-Allô?

-Bill...C'est, c'est maman.

-Maman calmes toi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est Tom? Qu'est ce qu'il a?

-Il..Merde, il a, il a fait une crise à la clinique il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter et il répétait le mot...

Un murmure se fit entendre dans le combiné, signe que l'homme en ligne avait déjà compris.

-Ami, c'est ça?

-Oui, Bill viens je t'en prie...Je n'en peux plus de le voir comme ça, aide ton frère je t'en supplie...

Ne pouvant aller plus loin, elle raccrocha à la hâte avant de jeter l'appareil sur le siège.

[...]

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, un homme de trente-cinq ans passa les portes de la clinique, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur le visage aux traits marqués par le stress. Il marqua un bref arrêt au standard et demanda où se trouvait le bureau du praticien qui suivait son frère; le renseignement obtenu il fila d'un pas pressé au troisième étage puis jusqu'un bureau mentionné par la standardiste. Il frappa à la porte avant d'être invité à entrer par une voix fatiguée.

-Bonjour monsieur Kaulitz, je suppose que votre mère vous a mis au courant.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là, elle était au bord de la crise lorsque je l'ai eue au téléphone tout à l'heure...

-Ce n'est pas étonnant après ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste, maman ne m'a rien dit au cours de l'appel.

-Eh bien, Tom a fait une crise ressemblant à une crise de panique, une infirmière stagiaire est venue lui tenir compagnie, il a refusé et a commencé à avoir peur lorsqu'elle a refusé de sortir, il a vraisemblablement tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue dans sa chambre, mais elle ne s'est pas doutée que la réaction pourrait prendre cette ampleur; puis il l'a mise dehors de force et est sorti dans le couloir...C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, et je le tiens de l'infirmière coordinatrice...  
Dites-moi, votre mère a commencé à me parler du vécu affectif de Tom, tant sur le plan amical qu'amoureux, la crise a tout stoppé et vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait votre mère je n'ai pas cherché à la retenir.

Bill soupira avant de se laisser aller dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau du psychiatre...

-Et vous voudriez que je complète ce qu'elle vous déjà dit c'est ça?

Le médecin se tortilla dans son siège, peu à l'aise sous le regard pénétrant de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-C'est plus ou moins ce que j'allais vous demander, oui...

-Vous pouvez me dire où elle s'est arrêtée je vous prie?

-Tom lui aurait confié son impression de n'être qu'une pièce rapportée dans le groupe d'amis qu'il fréquentait quand il était au lycée...

-Oui en effet, il était venu me voir à ce sujet, je ne savais pas qu'il en avait aussi parlé à maman...C'est vrai il me disait qu'il avait comme une impression de mise à l'écart de la part de ses "amis"; par exemple quand ils étaient tous au café où ils avaient leurs habitudes il les entendait toujours parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les quatre, de ce qu'ila allaient faire et qui ils allaient inviter, tantôt à une soirée, tantôt à une sortie quelconque c'était selon l'humeur et l'envie du moment.  
Puis ça a été de plus en plus souvent, ils parlaient toujours de qui ils allaient inviter, sans jamais rien proposer à Tom; Tom ne disait rien, il encaissait; un des points d'orgue a été une soirée du nouvel an à laquelle toutes les connaissances d'une amie avaient été invitées chez elle; quand elle a demandé à Tom ce qu'il faisait pour le nouvel an, elle n'avait pas encore parlé de cette fête alors il a répondu en toute franchise qu'il passait la soirée à la maison avec nous alors elle ne lui en a pas reparlé...  
Puis un lundi, quand ils sont retournés au café en question Tom s'est rendu compte que toute la tablée avait été invitée sauf lui, et ils ont eu l'indélicatesse d'établir la liste des invités et tout le tintouin sous son nez.

Le médecin ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant ce que Bill venait de dire, il n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles.

-Il est parti et est revenu à la maison vraiment défait; quand j'ai enfin réussi à le faire parler, il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé; je peux vous dire que j'ai eu vraiment mal pour lui ce jour là...

[Flash back]

POV Bill...

La porte vient de claquer, je pense que c'est Tom qui rentre...De petits coups discrets se font entendre à ma porte, je sais que c'est Tom à sa manière de frapper...

-Eh bien entre Tom, tu sais bien toi que t'as pas besoin de frapper.

Il entre mais je me rends compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, son visage est encore plus fermé que d'habitude et malheureusement je sais que ça n'annonce rien de bon.

-Alors, pourquoi mon p'tit frère vient-il me voir à cette heure-ci ?

Il ne me répond pas et va s'asseoir au bord de mon lit, il reste silencieux et semble attendre quelque chose; quoi je ne sais pas, mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à l'apprendre.

-Eh bien Tom, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens m'interrompre en plein devoir de droit pénal? Si tu viens me voir c'est qu'il y a quelque chose, raconte moi ce qui ne va pas.

Ses épaules commencent à trembler doucement, pas bon, pas bon signe du tout ça. Je quitte mon siège et vais m'asseoir à côté de lui, profitant de cette occasion, Tom s'appuie contre moi et se laisse aller à pleurer toutes les larmes que ses yeux semblent être capables de verser...Mais tout ça ne me dit pas pourquoi il est dans cet état...

-Allez Tom, parle moi, tu sais pertinemment que je n'irai pas le hurler sur toutes les toitures.

De tout ce à quoi je fais face à cet instant, sa voix cassée me fait le plus de mal.

-Tu sais, ma bande de potes; ils font une fête chez Lynn, et ils ont dressé la liste des invités et commencé à tout prévoir sous mon nez, mais le truc, c'est que des dix personnes qu'il y avait autour de la table, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir été invité...

Ma surprise et mon dégoût font écho à la colère que je ressens, une colère fulgurante à l'encontre de ces gens...Un manque de respect pareil me débecte au plus haut point...

-Mais tu sais, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'en suis encore à me demander ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter un truc pareil, je leur ai rien fait moi...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Tom, rien ne saurait justifier leur manière de procéder, ça ne se fait pas! On ne prépare pas une fête sous le nez de la seule personne que l'on invite pas enfin! Non, moi je ne cautionne pas, tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoi que ce soit...

Il niche alors sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et continue de pleurer, sans m'adresser un mot de plus...  
Là j'ai vraiment du mal...Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à mon petit-frère??

[Fin flash-back]

-Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé, malgré cela il les appréciait trop pour vraiment couper les ponts et a fini par leur pardonner après les avoir vraiment faits mariner, puis un an après ça a recommencé, une sortie dans un bar de la capitale je crois...  
La fameuse Lynn en question lui a envoyé un texto pour lui dire qu'elle était sur Berlin et qu'elle avait vu une photo de leur groupe favori accrochée au mur, et de fil en aiguille il a fini par apprendre qu'elle était avec tous les autres et qu'encore une fois ils avaient fait une sortie sans lui, sans même avoir songé à le contacter pour savoir si ça lui aurait fait plaisir de venir, il a été vraiment très blessé ce soir là, il s'est vraiment senti utilisé, roulé dans la farine et trahi, sous le coup de la colère il a envoyé un texto à Lynn et a déversé ce qu'il avait sur le coeur; même pas cinq minutes plus tard, il a reçu un autre texto, de Hans cette fois...  
Le Hans en question lui a dit qu'il était puéril de faire un "caca nerveux à Lynn pour ça", que le groupe c'était Franz, Wolfgang, Lynn et lui et personne d'autre, qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et d'autres trucs dans le genre. Tom a été dévasté de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi important pour eux que eux l'étaient pour lui.

-Je peux comprendre sa réaction en effet, c'est très commun de réagir de cette manière et quelque part, assez justifié, il s'est senti trahi, n'a pas compris pourquoi ces personnes persistaient dans leur comportement nauséabond, je crois que c'est le terme qui définit le mieux ce genre de personnes. 

Bill soupira une nouvelle fois, n'empêchant qu'avec peine ses larmes de couler au souvenir de ce que son frère avait du traverser.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil, je l'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère ce soir-là. Il a avalé son bouillon et est allé se coucher; mais ça aurait été trop facile s'il avait réussi à s'endormir toute de suite, mais non, il a continué à pleurer jusque tard dans la nuit...Moi aussi j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit cette fois-là.

-Je comprends que vous ayez passé une mauvaise nuit aussi...Ces précisions m'ont été vraiment utiles, je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi il passe son temps à psalmodier le mot "ami"; le traumatisme est ancré si profondément que c'est la seule chose sur laquelle la partie consciente de son cerveau est capable de se concentrer. Il se demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour mériter ce genre de traitement.

-Bien, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je crois que je vais aller le voir, rester un peu avec lui...

-Je vous préviens, il risque de ne pas être très loquace.

-Je sais, sans doute pas plus qu'à chacune de mes autres visites.

Bill se leva et sortit de la pièce, mal à l'aise d'avoir dévoilé une si grande part de la vie de son frère...Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Tom et fut surpris de voir Camille avec lui; mais pas le moins du monde ennuyé, après tout, la jeune femme était la meilleure amie du tressé, sa seule amie et à dire vrai; Bill la connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de la famille.

Camille lui décocha un sourire triste, triste d'être aussi impuissante, triste de voir son ami dans cet état; ses yeux bleu-gris pleins de larmes de résignation.

-Mon Tomi que manque Bill, je veux voir mon meilleur ami bordel...

Les yeux pleins de larmes de la jeune femme semblèrent provoquer quelque chose en Tom, le trentenaire tendit la main vers Camille et lui effleura les cheveux en murmurant, un murmure aussi léger qu'une plume..

-Ma sœur...

Ces deux petits mots la firent fondre en larmes, Tom et elle se qualifiaient souvent en tant que frère et sœur; elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui parlerait cette fois.

Tom se tourna vers Bill cette fois, le même murmure aussi doux qu'une plume portée par un alizé.

-Mon frère...

Bill eut l'impression que son cœur venait de faire une chute de dix étages, s'écrasant tel un fruit trop mûr dans un son mou et dérangeant.

[...]

Deux jours après, le médecin voulut voir Camille, connaissant le lien d'amitié puissant qui existait entre les deux adultes; il pensa pouvoir en apprendre encore plus au sujet de son jeune patient, patient qui ne cessait de répéter trois mots depuis la visite de Bill et de Camille.

-Bien, mademoiselle, je sais que ce que je vais vous demander est difficile mais j'aimerais savoir si en dehors des tristes individus, dont j'ai eu le déplaisir d'entendre parler par Bill et sa mère, d'autres personnes ont pu faire autant de mal à Tom...

Camille se tortilla dans son siège, assez peu confiante; il y avait bien quelqu'un, mais Tom lui avait demandé de ne plus parler de cette personne...

-Hummph...Son grand-père paternel. Il a cessé d'être sympa avec Tom depuis qu'il est en âge de penser par lui-même..

Le psychiatre haussa un sourcil, tiens, étonnant.

-Et en quoi peut-il être une des causes de ce burn out?

-Ben, en fait il faut que je vous raconte toute l'histoire; quand Tom était tout gamin ça allait bien, il était sympa avec lui, un grand-père classique quoi. Mais quand Tom a eu vers les treize ans le comportement de son grand-père a commencé à changer, de laxiste avec Tom, il est passé à la tolérance zéro sans passer par la case "pose de limites fermes, mais justes"...  
Vous vous doutez bien que Tom ne l'a pas bien pris; puis en grandissant, Tom s'est rendu compte au cours des discussions avec sa mère que son grand-père n'était pas de nature commode, même s'il n'aurait jamais levé la main sur un membre de sa famille...Puis un jour son grand-père était venu pour faire de petits travaux dans le jardin chez Tom, et il s'est pris la tête avec la mère de Tom qui, excédée, lui a jeté au visage "de toutes façons je ne suis pas la belle-fille que vous auriez aimé avoir"...  
Le ton est monté et Tom s'est interposé, il a crié après son grand-père en lui disant qu'il devait respecter sa mère, que ce n'était pas parce qu'on lui devait le respect à lui en vertu de son âge que lui devait se passer de respecter les autres...

Puis à chaque fois que le grand-père venait chez eux, le même scénario se répétait, toujours des critiques gratuites à l'égard de Tom, de sa mère ou même de son père...Je vous avouerai que quand Tom m'a raconté ça j'ai eu du mal à le croire à l'époque, on avait seize ans à tout casser.

Puis ça a continué, encore et encore, accusant Tom d'être mal élevé, malpoli, de ne jamais dire merci et j'en passe; ce qui est totalement faux en plus. Un jour il a commencé à traiter Tom de saloperie, il n'a jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Et puis un jour Tom m'a raconté quelque chose qui m'a révoltée...  
Le grand-père était venu le jour de l'anniversaire de Tom, pas un bonjour, rien. Il avait un truc à porter et a demandé à la volée où se trouvait Bill; Tom le lui a dit et seul un mépris cinglant lui a répondu.  
Tom a été vraiment blessé par l'attitude de son grand-père ce jour-là; car même si il ne pouvait pas le souffrir il restait son grand-père; il y a eu une énorme cassure. Tom a cessé de le considérer comme un membre de sa famille à compter de ce jour là...Puis une autre dispute est survenue, il avait vingt ans je crois, il me l'avait raconté peu de temps après que ce soit arrivé; un matin le grand-père était venu pour je ne sais plus quoi et une autre dispute s'est engagée, Tom était furibond d'entendre autant de mensonges proférés à son sujet, fatigué et blessé d'entendre encore le sempiternel "de toutes façons ce gamin c'est de la saloperie!!"...Depuis cet incident il a cessé de l'appeler son grand père, il le considère comme un étranger.

Et il n'y a pas eu que ça, la compagne de son grand père s'y est mise aussi et a passé son temps à baver sur son dos, à toujours dire que jamais il ne deviendrait avocat, qu'il était con et autres gentillesses...Alors quand les charges de cette nature se multiplient, qu'en plus ces charges viennent de la famille, ça laisse des traces.

 

Le psychiatre laissa échapper un souffle résigné, choqué par une violence verbale de ce type, il en avait vus des cas difficiles et vraiment compliqués à traiter, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, Tom le touchait tout particulièrement...

 

-Bien, je dois dire que ce que j'ai appris me sidère en plus de me choquer profondément...Tout ce que votre ami a subi psychologiquement, cette attitude de rejet de la part des autres enfants à l'école puis de son propre grand-père, les multiples trahisons dont il a été victime...Rien de tout cela n'a arrangé les choses; je suppose que cela a eu pour conséquence de renfermer encore plus Tom sur lui-même.

-C'est ça, quand on en parlait tous les deux; on en parlait chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de vider son sac, de relâcher un peu la pression il me demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça...

-Je vous rassure mademoiselle, je me le demande aussi; personne ne mérite pareil traitement.

-Puis ça finissait invariablement par dériver sur des trucs du genre "je vais finir par penser que mon grand-père a raison, que je ne suis qu'une saloperie" ou encore "T'façons je suis une saloperie, c'est normal que les autres me traitent de cette manière" et j'en passe...Dans ces moments-là il était quasi impossible de lui remonter le moral; et je m'en veux de ne pas m'être doutée que cela pourrait conduire à ce qu'il a vécu il y a un mois.

[...]

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés et la lueur d'espoir qui avait commencé à se faire voir avait totalement disparu, Tom n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, lâchant des phrases totalement dépourvues de sens pour un observateur extérieur, mais qui semblaient en avoir pour lui.

Une nuit alors que tout le monde dormait, Tom sortit de sa chambre et alla chercher feuilles et stylo dans la salle commune, il avait quelque chose à écrire, il devait coucher certaines choses sur papier...Il allait le faire parce qu'il était temps que tous sachent à quelle profondeur il avait plongé dans les abysses de sa propre tristesse.

[...]  
Au petit matin...

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries se firent entendre dans une maison allemande, une femme se leva et décrocha avant de pousser un cri de pure détresse...Son fils, son fils cadet venait d'être retrouvé mort dans sa chambre à la clinique, une overdose de médicaments lui dira-t-on lorsqu'elle arrivera sur place...  
Il semblerait que Tom ait réussi à duper les médecins, il avait mis de côté assez de médicaments pour se donner la mort sans que l'on puisse l'en empêcher.

Trois lettres reposent sagement sur la petite table de chevet, l'une pour ses parents, une autre pour Bill et la dernière pour Camille...

Marylin décachète la lettre qui leur est destinée et entame sa lecture, tremblante et épuisée par ses sanglots...

"Maman, Papa,

Vous serez sans doute surpris que je vous écrive une dernière fois après ces quatre mois passés à ne pas décocher un mot, je me suis enfermé, j'ai souffert mais ça je pense que vous le savez déjà...  
En fait, je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide que durant ces quatre mois, ces quatre mois pendant lesquels j'ai eu le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

Dites à la bande que je ne leur en veux pas, je ne vais pas emporter de rancœur avec moi, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû être bien plus prudent.

Dites à Papi que j'aurai une pensée pour lui avant de partir, car là aussi je ne veux pas garder de rancœur contre quiconque.

En vérité, j'en ai eu assez, les relations humaines sont bien trop douloureuses quand on a pas la chance de se trouver du bon côté de la barrière, toute ma vie les rapports sociaux ne m'ont apporté que souffrance et amertume; je suis enfin libre de partir et de me dire que je ne souffrirai plus. Car il est une souffrance bien plus grande que la souffrance physique, c'est la souffrance morale, et c'est cette dernière qui m'a tué à petit feu des années durant.

Pour citer un film que j'ai particulièrement aimé en cours de Français, "je vais mourir, je suis content"...

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, je vous aime tendrement, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme mais il fallait que je parte, la souffrance était devenue trop difficile à supporter; je pars serein.

Après tout, je ne vous abandonne pas, ne pleurez pas mon départ; comme disent les bouddhistes, "les défunts ne nous abandonnent pas, ils nous laissent poursuivre notre chemin seuls".

Ne doutez jamais de mon amour pour vous et de tout ce que vous m'avez apporté, je vous en suis redevable à jamais.

Votre fils qui vous aime du plus profond de son cœur,

Tom"

Une lettre tombe à terre alors que sa destinataire s'écroule dans les bras de son fils aîné et ceux de son mari; elle aura besoin d'eux deux pour affronter cette épreuve.

Elle est forte, elle s'en sortira; pour honorer la mémoire de Tom.


End file.
